When They Met
by InsecureLemon
Summary: AssassinxPriestess; They met as children. They grew up as friends. They were happy and content. But then they began to grown up, began to change. Their lives, their world, their being was thrown into chaos. Nothing stays the same forever.


_**A/N:** hey! xD It's me again. I swear, i have story ADD. It's like, I start one, then I get going, half way though I'm like "OHWAITIHAZIDEA." and I totally lose track. Oh well. Anyways! This is gonna be about a PriestessxAssassin. I know, totally cliche, but I love that pairing. Plus, I'm a sucker for anything of that sort. Yes, the characters DO HAVE NAMES and they will be stated in the first chapter, but for now you'll just have to deal with pronoun overload! 3_

* * *

**Prologue**

When they met they were small, young, and innocent

When they met they had not but a care in the world.

When they met they were children.

Nothing more, nothing less.

But that was when they met.

It was at some distant relative's friend's of a friend's sister's wedding. During the reception it was hard to even hear the congratulation's going to the bride and groom there were so many bodies roaming to and fro.

But that was only inside.

They met in the Pronteran town-square, near the fountain.

She had gone to escape the noise.

He had gone to escape the people.

They were children at the time. She no more than a simple five winters, and he no more than seven summers.

Her eyes were emerald green.

His were hazel brown.

Their hair was a strange, shining azure.

Hers was in two short pigtails a small curl at each end. His in the classic "little boy" style, no real shape or form.

She had been given a mint-green sundress to wear. He had been forced into a black tuxedo.

She had been laying on the edge of the fountain, her hand trailing in the water.

He… well he hadn't been nearly as calm.

And thus, he made her fall. Right into the fountain.

She had screamed. She had cried. She had glared daggers at the boy. And finally, she had run back inside, doing as all little girls to when they're frightened or hurt. She had hidden behind her mother, clutching the skirts of her dress like an impenetrable shield.

He had laughed. He had teased. He had done anything but apologize. Then, he realized he could get in trouble. He chased after her, shouting too-late "sorries" in vain, coming to a nervous halt as he nearly ran into the dripping girl's mother.

He had protested. He had shouted. He had tried to pass the blame. But in they end he was grounded for three weeks and made to apologize.

She had smiled. She had giggled. She had forgiven him. And in the end, she had offered to come over and play with him once he was allowed to see the light of day again.

They had become friends.

When he became of age, he advanced onto the Novice class, promising her that in two years she could come with him.

She had frowned at being left behind, but wished him luck no less. The next two years were some of the slowest in her life.

When she was finally presented with the protocol tan and pink female Novice uniform, she was eleven years old and glowing with pride and joy.

Bother herself and her hair had grown, though she was still happy-go-luck and her hair was still tied back in pigtails.

She was nervous, of course. Given a dagger for the first time in her life, she had been sent to the training grounds and taught the basics of an adventurer's life. She had been shown her options for what job may suit her, she had been given supplies, and she had been sent out into the fields.

It was nerve-wracking. Like the whole world was opening up to her at once. But it was exciting. If she could just get passed the rough start, she could join him soon, and everything would be okay again.

He was still in his tan and green Novice uniform, not having had decide which path to pursue quite yet. He had seen Wizards in their elaborate robes, their noses buried in books, walking the streets, seeming oblivious to their surroundings. He had seen Hunters, their quivers strapped safely to their backs, their falcon companions faithfully following their masters' commands. And, he had seen the ever-glorious Knights in the Protean Cavalry patrolling the streets, their chain mail shining in the sun, the hilts of their swords glinting, and their Pecos giving the occasional feather-ruffle as they made sure everything was in-check.

He had stayed in contact with her over the two years he had been training, but he had hardly seen her face-to-face. He knew now that she was beginning her days as a novice, but he hadn't had the time yet to confirm it with his own eyes. He was looking forward to seeing her again… to congratulate her, of course.


End file.
